


Reunion

by losty



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losty/pseuds/losty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Vincent quite some time to come to Radiant Garden. Double-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It had taken Vincent quite some time to come to Radiant Garden. The Roads Between had been difficult even for him to transverse, but there was something to be said for pure conviction. He is well versed in the ways of the Heartless, but he doesn’t feel fully himself again until Cloud returns his cloak.

When he's dressed and feeling like himself again, he walks the cobbled streets until he finds what he's looking for. His boots echo against the metal floors as he walks forward, steps echoing against the metal floor. Cid is bent over a console, arguing with someone in the Grid, a toothpick between his teeth. Vincent stops in a doorway, leaning against the frame, and his high collar hides his smile. He must have made a noise, because Cid whirls, reaching for the Gospel, and stops dead at the sight of him. In two long strides, Vincent is upon him, crushing their lips together. 

Later, in the warm silence, he lays beside his lover, and notices another conspicuous absence. He smiles up at the ceiling. “You’ve dropped smoking, Chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Arora-Kayd for her help and encouragement.


End file.
